Coming Home with Surprises
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Three years after she left with a broken heart and spirit, Christina Casey comes back with a surprise for on Lt. Kelly Severide. How does he react when he finds out that two of his best friends knew and never told him or even Christi herself? Watch as the drama unfolds and lives are built, rebuilt, and continue on.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Renee's return and Matt was worried about his sister coming back into town with a huge secret. She had been gone for three years and she was finally coming back from being in New York working as a photographer for the Knicks, Yankees and Jets. She was also a freelancer when she wasn't doing the teams. She hadn't told anyone but family her secret and now she was planning on telling Kelly but he was worried on how it was going to go now. He knew she still had feelings for him but with the situation he was in at the moment he wasn't sure if it was best for her to come back right now. At least not until the whole situation was worked out. He knew Kelly had his doubts and not to mention the arsonist still being after him. Matt looks up as he sees her coming in and he sees a flash of raven run right at him and nearly knock him over.

"UNCLE MATT!" he yells clinging to his uncle as he picks him up and holds him on his hip as he hears his sisters laughter.

"Jeremy I told you not to run off." Matt could hear his sister chastising the three year old.

"It's alright Christi I got him. He made a beeline for me. I haven't seen the squirt since Thanksgiving. Look there are a few things you need to know." Matt told her as they walked into the common area after he made sure it was clear.

"What?" she asks worried.

"There's an arsonist after Kelly and well remember that Renee girl I told you about that was with Kelly for a while last year?" he asks looking at her.

"Yeah…why?" she asks getting worried.

"Well she came back from Spain a few months ago and she's pregnant with Kelly's child." Matt said watching her for her reaction.

"I umm need to go. I have an appointment with the Cubs and then Bears. I'll see you later. Come on Jeremy." Christi said going to take him.

"Hey, I'll watch him while you do that. I don't mind." He said.

"Alright, just don't tell him a thing please. I doubt he'd even care that I was here or about Jeremy. He's starting a family with her. Please Matt." She begs him.

Virginia Flack looked at her reflection and wondered again for the fortieth time why the hell they had left New York...oh yea that was why. A chance to make on their own without the shadow of their fathers over them. She had to be at that meeting in less than forty minutes. Her husband of ten years, Homicide Detective Donald Flack had already left. They had plans to meet up for lunch. Shaking herself she finished her make up and grabbed her suit blazer and left the bathroom. She sidestepped boxes, they had been in town for two months and still hasn't finished unpacking. Virginia grabbed her purse, briefcase and phone and left. Meeting with this McLeod woman would be so fun.

"Your firehouse is on the short list." McLeod said.

"Not so fast. Its not over until I'm done. And I just got here, so yeah, its not over." Virginia said coming in, a slight smirk on her face.

"You are?"

"Virginia Flack. I was brought in by the governor. Who wants to stop the needless closings of houses. Before you assume you know me, let me tell you. I was a beat cop for three years, then a firefighter for the last 15. Still am. Just changed states. I'm on their side. You and I will clash, and one will win. And it will be me."

"You are a firefighter?" McLeod asked.

Virginia looked around the room and then back at her

"Did I stutter? Yes, I am. Proud of it. You have questions, ask the governor. For now I have to tour firehouses. Starting with yours. I have heard good things. Care to lead us there?"

"Of course. I'm Chief Boden. You must be the new truck firefighter we're getting. It's a pleasure to have you with us." Boden said.

Virginia grinned and said, "That be me. The pleasure is mine. So tell me more. Oh," She turned to McLeod and said, "See you at the next round of meetings." Then she followed Boden out of the room.

"What would you like to know?" Boden asks as they walk out of the building and towards his truck.

"Well, for one, what's the mental status of your guys? This stress from miss ray of sunshine there and this arsonist targeting one of your own, your guys have to be freaking about a bit? But first, the main thing I want to know is are they loyal to each other? And how will they take to me?"

"They're good. They're not letting this get to them with McLeod but with arsonist has them slightly on edge. But they're extremely loyal to each other. We're like family with each other and they'll welcome you warmly. Trust me." He said.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I had to ask. Any particular reason this guy is targeting...Kelly? Right?"

"We're not sure at the moment and yes Lt. Kelly Severide. He's the Squad Lt. Our truck Lt. is Mathew Casey. We have two female paramedics in the house as well and a candidate."

They got into his truck and headed to the house. Virginia grabbed her bag and took her phone out and read the text Don had sent her canceling their lunch, he got a case. She cursed in Greek and then replied. That done she looked at Boden. "I talked big in there with her, but there is still a chance mine and the governor's plan may still fail. You have to prepare for that."

"We're preparing for the worst. But I have trust in you. From what I've heard about you you're a spitfire to mess with." He told her with a grin.

Virginia grinned and said, "What can I say? I got my beauty and brains from mom and my devious nature from my dad, who is a Marine and a CSI. Now another question. What are the relationships in the house? As in any one with anyone? As Chief you know, even they think you don't. I just don't want to walk in there and say the wrong thing and cause drama."

"And just what have you heard?" She added a second later.

"Kelly and Matt are practically brothers, Dawson has feelings for Matt but he doesn't see it. And Dawson and our Candidate Peter Mills were a couple for a while but broke up and are still friends." Boden said then adds, "That if someone gets on your bad side that they need to start running for the hills."

Virginia nodded and then laughed and said, "True. Look, you should now. I was there, in the thick of it, on 9/11, and I do keep in touch with my old house and I will probably need days to go and see them. We take the memorials seriously. And if I seem not in the moment at times, I'm not. I'm back on that day."

"Completely understandable. That's fine. If you need time just let me know and I'll arrange for it." He said as they pulled up to the house and got out of his truck as Jeremy comes running over.

"PAPA B!" he yells happily and runs over to Boden. For the last three years Boden and his family have been going to Matt's for Thanksgiving and the holiday's so Jeremy started calling him Papa B. He didn't mind he actually really liked being called that.

Virginia got out and smiled and tried to shush the voice in her head. She and Donnie had time. She waited for Boden to untangle himself and introduce her.

Jeremy looked over and his eyes went wide in utter surprise, "AUNTIE VEE!" he yells and runs over and hugs her. He wasn't expecting to see her there. He loved his Aunt Virginia and he was upset when they had to leave but now she was here.

Virginia caught the boy in her arms and grinned to herself. It was a small world. "Hey, Jeremy. You been good?"

"Yeah! I got to sit in the truck! Uncle Matt let me run the lights!" he said excitedly smiling. He wanted to be like his uncle when he grew up since he didn't have a daddy. Well as far as he knew he didn't.

Virginia grinned at his excitement and wondered how the elusive brother would take to her. Plus she knew who the daddy is. And well, yea. She and Christi would talk.

They look up as they hear Matt yelling for Jeremy sounding panicked that he didn't know where the toddler was.

Virginia looked at Jeremy and grinned. "Did you run off without your uncle?" The child nodded and Virginia said, "You know you aren't supposed to do that."

"But I saw Papa B then you!" he cries. He didn't like being yelled at. He just wanted to see his Papa B and his favorite aunt.

Virginia sighed and knelt down and looked at him. "Still, little man, you need to wait. You could still get hurt or lost. Ok? Besides patience is a good thing." She said gently and her voice was soft.

He sighs and nods. He just wanted to see them and Uncle Matt was taking forever to finish talking. He stands next to his aunt waiting for his uncle to get over there.

Virginia stood up and shook her head. To a three year old it just didn't make sense why he had to wait. They looked up as Matt came out and saw them. He hurried over to them.

He came over to them and he looked at Vee, "Thank you for getting him. He's a little Harry Houdini and likes to disappear on me and his mom. I'm Matt Casey." He said.

"Nice to meet you. And I'm well versed in his disappearing acts. He once hid out in a supply closet of Firehouse 42 for a whole day. We had even gone so far as in calling our contacts in the police department. And then I found him a few minutes later. I'm Virginia Flack."

"So you're Virginia. It's great to finally meet you. My sister talks a lot about you. He gets the disappearing acts from his father. He's just like him in every way it's scary sometimes. He's more of his dad then Christi." Matt said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Virginia nodded and said, "I figured. Christi spilled the top secret one day over shopping and very expensive wine."

"Yeah, he really hurt her and she took off a few days later. Then she called me from New York and told me what was going on. So she kept me up to date on what was going on with her and Jeremy. She finally decided to come back and she showed up here to talk to his dad and I told her what was going on with him at the moment so that it wouldn't be such a shock or she found out from one of the other guys. She kinda took off to a few interviews after that." Matt explains as they all head inside. As soon as they get into the common area Shay and Dawson look and see Jeremy.

"Oh. My. God! It's a mini Kelly!" Shay exclaims her eyes going wide just staring at Jeremy.

Virginia looked at Matt and then said, "Well, now he will ask Christi all sorts of questions. Oh to be a fly on that wall."

"Uncle Matt what did she mean that I'm a mini Kelly?" Jeremy asks crinkling his nose. He wanted to know what she meant by what she said. Kelly was a girl's name and he wasn't a girl.

"Jeremy, let's head to my office. I will let you two handle this." Boden said and then took Jeremy off.

"Got it." Virginia said. They left and Virginia looked at them. "I'm Virginia Flack. I'm here at the governor request and its my job to make sure this Firehouse stays open. As you may not know, I am what they term a Bouncer. I bounce from house to the next. Lending an extra set of hands and eyes to a place. I'm not your enemy. But if you get bitchy or high and mighty with me, I'm out the door. Got me?"

They all nodded and Mouch looked at her, "So what are you going to do exactly to help make sure our house stays open? We can't lose this place this is our home"

"I get that. Been there done it before. McLeod is a woman with a closed mind. She and others like her don't realize there are other ways to save money then closing down a house. And of bringing in revenue. I did for several houses in New York. That's how I healed afterwards."

"After what?" Mouch asked.

"9/11. I was there. First in and one of the last out before the collapses of both towers. So if any of you question my ability, I will bury you, your house and then leave. Got me?" Her tone was not come, but it was close, and her eyes dared them to try it.

They all nodded and went around introducing themselves.

"So you're the new truck firefighter?" Dawson asks just to be sure.

"Yes I am. I'll be here until further notice and if my husband gets his way permanently." Virginia explains as Kelly comes into the common area looking like he just woke up and scratching the back of his head yawning.

"Funny. That's how my guy looks after he gets up." Virginia said quietly.

Matt chuckled and added, "I think its universal thing. All guys do it."

Virginia moved her head a few times and then said, "True."

"Who's she?" Kelly asks yawning heading to the fridge to grab something to eat and some of his single serve OJ bottles.

"Virginia Flack. McLeod worse nightmare and firefighter. I'm sure you have heard of me." Virginia said smirking slightly. This was going to be fun. Even if she would have to play low to get those together. As the saying goes you stay and dance with the one that brought ya. Well Kelly brought Christi into this realm of motherhood and gave her first real relationship. So yea.

"Nope. Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're the new girl on truck?" he asks chugging the OJ and then searching through the cabinets and finds some pop-tarts and rips the packet open and starts eating them then he sport Jeremy sitting on the floor playing with Pouch, "Who's the kid?" he asks staring at him and seeing the resemblance between himself and the toddler sitting on the floor playing with the dog.

"Uncle Matt can you talk to mommy to let me get one? Please!?" Jeremy pouts looking at his uncle with a look that could just make your heart melt.

Virginia raised her eyebrow and couldn't help but grin. Maybe Jeremy being there would be good. And the meantime she would let the rest fill in Kelly about her. She was so far unimpressed with. Especially since she had been one of the speakers at a recent conference and had meet him. Strike two against him. First one was letting Christi run.

"Wait, 'Uncle Matt'? As in Christi is here and he's her kid? How old is he?" Kelly questions. He wanted answers. Hell the kid looks just like he did when he was how ever old this kid was. Things weren't adding up. He had enough on his plate at the moment and this was just adding more fuel to the damn fire.

Virginia couldn't help it, she had to do it. Besides she was an outside observer. "He is three."

Matt glared at her and she said, "What? Like you were going to lie to him? Come on there has been enough bullshit going on, as it is. And trust me that's gotta stop or you will be closed. I know how this works."

"Fine." He snorts then Matt looks at Kelly, "Yes he's Christi's kid and he's three you can figure out the rest or fight it out with my sister. She had her reason for keeping her mouth shut and I'm proud of her for it. After the bullshit you pulled with her I'm surprised she even risked coming in here today." Matt growls. He had seen upset his sister was after everything happened and she was just returning to her normal life before things happened with Kelly.

Virginia gave a look and then turned and left the room. This was not her fight.

As she headed out she saw Christi coming back looking defeated. She knew that look. She was rejected a few times back in New York and she had seen that look every time she was rejected.

Virginia ran up to her and turned her around and walked back the way she came. "Yea hi surprise. We are both here. Now walk with me. Tell what happened. And lunch is on me."

"Let me go grab Jer first then we can go." Christi said trying to turn back and go and get her son but was stopped by Virginia.

"No. Kelly just put it together with help. And he and Matt are glaring. Jeremy is safe with the chief. Now let's move it. Trust me, I know how to deal with firefighters."

"Shit. I'm going to need a drink before I talk to him or it will not end well for him." She said running her fingers through her hair.

Virginia giggled and said, "Yep. I will provide the drive home. And Don will laugh at us both."

"Don't care. I just a damn drink before I even face Severide. I'll let my brother tear into him a bit first then I'll deal with him." She said as they headed out to lunch.

Virginia just rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

When they got to the restaurant they headed inside and were seated quickly and they both ordered drinks.

"So what happened?" Virginia asks her friend.

"They didn't like my work. They said it wasn't good enough for them. They said it was menial work. They want better work. I guess I'm just going to have to freelance for a while until I can figure something out." Christi said taking a sip of her drink, "Vee I don't understand it. I was the photographer for the Knicks, Yankees and Jets for three years and I got in on my pictures I took throughout my college career for all my classes. I don't understand it. How was my work good enough in New York but not here? Freelance doesn't pay all that well. I don't know how I can survive with freelance work. I was making fantastic money and living in Chelsea in the city comfortably now here it's shit."

Virginia rubbed her arm and said, "Sweetie, you could go back. But then you don't give up, now do you?"

"Nope, and it's just frustrating. I'm tired of running and Jer keeps asking about his daddy and it's starting to get hard to avoid telling him. He wants to know his daddy but now with everything Matt told me it's making me doubt Kelly would even give a damn about me and Jer. He has Renee and this new baby. I want things to work but I doubt they will now. I really do." Christi said.

Virginia learned forward and said, "Sweetie, he deserves to now. No matter what the hell is going on in their lives. A child is involved."

"I know. It's just frustrating and confusing. I mean he cheated on me and broke me. It scares me on have to trust him again even if it's not with myself but with Jer. I mean how will I know he's not going to come and go as he pleases in Jer's life?"

Virginia leaned forward and took her hands. "You don't. You have to go on faith. And sweetie, its not about you or him anymore. Its about Jeremy."

"And that's what scares me most. Of what will happen to Jer if he just comes and goes in his life as he pleases." Christi said leaning back in her seat.

Virginia knew it was time for tough love. "Woman up, Christina. And stop acting like timid girl. You are a mother and strong as woman. Act like it."

"I know, I'm trying. It's just taking me a bit to get my confidence back up and running to where it once was." Christi said as her cell rings and she pulls it out and sees its Kelly calling her and she chews her lip unsure if she wanted to deal with him at the moment or not.

Virginia took the cell, looked at it and then answered. "Hiya, Kelly...no this is Virginia. No no, you be patient and cool off. We will be back in a bit. Don't call again unless the station house is on fire. Got it? Good, bye." She hung up and looked at Christi. "What? You need more time to get yourself ready. Besides that convo is not to be had over the phone."

Christi nods and they change the conversation to more light and comfortable conversation, "So how are you and Don liking Chicago so far? Big difference from Manhattan huh?"

Virginia shrugged and said, "Not really. Its the same but not the same. Like any city, you need to find the pulse. And we have. Don loves it because no one here is comparing him to his dad. Its all on his own merits and how he performs."

"That's great. What about you?" Christi said as food arrived.

Virginia waited for the waiter to place the food down and leave and then she spoke. "I'm not sure yet. Chicago hasn't been home ever, really, but since mom died, I always felt closer to her in New York. So we will have to wait and see."

"Yeah, it will take some time to adjust but you will get used to it quickly. It will be easy to ease into the Windy City." Christi said pouring some ketchup on the side to dip her fries in.

Virginia nodded and said, "Yea. But I may or may not continue as a firefighter." Christi dropped a fry and looked at her.

"You can't be serious! You enjoy it so much. Why stop? What happened?" Christi asks shocked.

Virginia shrugged and said, "I haven't decided yet. I'm using this thing with 51 as my decision maker. The thrill has gone. Somewhat. And...Christi, I want children. And I'm not sure if I want to bring a child into the world as a firefighter."

"That's understandable. So what are you going to do if you leave being a firefighter?" Christi asks going back to eating her lunch. She was starving and was starting to get a migraine from skipping breakfast that morning.

Virginia grinned and said, "I'm toying with the idea of being a CSI. Or a arson investigator or something like it. Dad has talked to me about him and I working together on cold cases."

"Oh that sounds interesting and like it could be fun. And not to mention its stable for bringing a baby into the life as well." Christi said as she grabbed her wallet to pay for lunch. Vee had helped her out time and time again back in New York when she was down on her luck now she wanted to treat her to lunch.

Virginia nodded and said, "I'm heavily considering it. Oh, do you have time to come with me to an appointment? If Donny hadn't been on a case he would gave come."

"Of course. What sort of appointment?"

"Let's just say I suspect I'm pregnant. But not sure. At first I believed why I was late was because of all the stress of moving and so on. But now, not so much."

"Holy crap of course! Besides it will give me more time to think of what I'm going to say him." Christi said smiling as she pays the bill then they head out.

The appointment didn't take long. Virginia was in and out in hour and half. Christi looked up at her. "So where should I register first? I don't have much longer before baby Flack will join us."

"Babies-R-Us, and I know this girl who I went to school with who runs this ADORABLE little baby boutique a few blocks from my apartment. I swear you fall in love with the stuff she has." Christi said as Matt texts her and she reads it saying Kelly is pacing like a caged animal anxious to talk to her.

Virginia looked at her. "Come on let's go. Don is meeting there anyway. Plus you will need support."

Christi nods and they head back to the fire house and they walk in and Kelly stops short and looks at Christi. She had changed in the last three years. She looked like she had been working her butt off to get into really fantastic shape and she looked like she could out run him now. Her hair was also shorter and lighter. She looked absolutely fantastic.

"Uh, hey Christi." He says just standing there shoving his hands into his pockets unsure of what to do. He knew he had screwed up and had hurt her. He had tried to find her after she ran but Matt decked him giving him a nasty shiner and refused to tell him where Christi was along with the Chief and she had blocked him on Facebook as well and she didn't answer his calls.

Virginia smiled slightly, as she saw how adorable he was looking. She didn't know the whole story, but she also knew Kelly would make it right. Even if she had to help him and knock some sense into Christi.

"Hey. Is there somewhere we can talk privately without any interruptions?" she asks shifting around nervously. She just wanted to get this done and over with. She wanted things to work out with them again but she was terrified to go back down that path.

He nods and shows her back to the officers quarters and puts a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door and locks the door and closes all the blinds. He didn't want people to see this if it turns into a fight.

"Where have you been these last three years?" he asks keeping his distance from her knowing he wasn't on her good list at the moment.

"In New York doing photography for a few sports teams. And I know your next question, yes Jeremy is your son. He looks identical to you and acts just like you sometimes its scary." Christi says pushing her hair behind her ears.

He nods and looks at her, "How long after you left did you find out?"

"A couple days but the wound were still too fresh. Kelly I thought we were going somewhere then some blonde struts by your view and you jump all over her. I couldn't face you or the fact that it wasn't going anywhere so I ran." She said fighting tears. She hadn't talked about it in three years and all her pent up emotions were bubbling to the surface slowly talking about it again with him.

Kelly looked at her and nodded. Then he looked at her and asked, "I know I'm a screw up. Or was. I'm working on it. But don't you think I deserved a chance? A chance to be what you wanted and needed? A chance to be his father?"

"I was scared and upset. Kelly you fucking hurt me and I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't even look at you after you cheated on me. And beside why do you care so much now? You hooked up with Renee and are expecting a baby with her now." Christ says leaning back against his desk. "If you really cared you would've kept pushing Matt until he told you where I was and then you could have come after me."

That pissed off Kelly. How dare she? "How dare you. Do you think I was all happy go lucky after you left? I was not. I was a mess. And as for the blonde I didn't do a damn thing with her until after you left. As for Matt, well, he and I had our moments but he never told me a damn thing when I asked. So I stopped. But still, I deserved to know. I missed what 3 years? Of my sons life? I can never get that back."

"I know I fucked up as well. But you were the one who was all over the blonde! It was like I wasn't even there! I couldn't bring myself to even call you. I dialed your number a few times but I couldn't press the green button to call you. I wanted to but I was so fucking scared that you wouldn't believe me at the time and I was and still am scared that you're just going to come and go as you please in our lives." She says fighting tears but fails as a few fall over her cheeks.

Kelly just shook his head and said, "Fear does that to people. Now you have to deal with that. I'm going to leave now. I need to think. But this is not over." With that Kelly left her and the station house. Virginia caught up with him.

"I don't.."

"I know, just shut it for second. The best way to win her back, is to fight for her."

"Just how the hell am I to do that?" He asked. Virginia leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. We all need a wake up call." She said and headed back to the house, and Kelly pulled out his cell and called his lawyer.

Christi walks out of the room and slams the door and walks out into the locker room and snatches a pair of her brothers sweatpants and one of his CFD Truck shirts and changes into them leaving all of her stuff in there and a note for him to take Jer with him for the night and have Kelly come over to spend time with him and she'd call him later then she grabs her iPhone plugging in her headphones and then blasting her playlist she has for when she goes running then she walks out of the house bypassing all of them not caring that they can tell she's crying then once she hits the sidewalk she breaks out into a dead run to calm down and relax.

Virginia watched her leave as she got back to the house and just shook her head. Christi was still Christi.

"Are you sure that she isn't related to you, love? I mean you, your dad and her all run." Virginia rolled her eyes and laughed. She turned to look at her husband, Detective Donald Flack.

"I'm sure. Unless dad hasn't said anything, yet. Hi."

"Hi."

Don kissed her quickly and then asked, "How did it go?"

"Interesting. Fill ya in later."

Christi walks in and looks at her, "Matt leave and get my note and everything?" She asks looking at her best friend and godmother of her son. She felt better after her run. She knew Matt and Kelly had the next day off so she would go and talk to him more tomorrow.

Virginia nodded and said, "Christi, I love ya like a sister so I'm going to be blunt. You are an idiot. Why didn't you go after him? You can't always be afraid of a huge blow out not to try."

"We had it in the room after he walked out. I needed to calm down but I know he has off tomorrow so I'm going to his place and talk again. We both need clear heads when we talk. I know I'm and idiot he was fast to throw it at me." She says going and digging through Matts locker for the clothes she can in with and found he took them. "Damn he took my clothes with him."

Virginia looked at Don and glared. "That would be Dons doing. I told him to leave them here. I won't lecture you anymore, but just know I'm going to be here the entire time and I will kick your ass if needed. Got it?"

Christi nods and sighs. She was trying but honestly if she and Kelly kept fighting earlier things would've gotten out of hand and they can't afford that. She was going to get Jeremy from Matt's tomorrow and then go to Kelly's and bring his favorite coffee from his favorite coffee place and breakfast from his favorite place as well as a peace offering. She wanted to get back with him more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Christi was heading up the familiar path to Kelly and Shay's apartment. She was in Kelly's favorite jeans as they were right on top in her boxes and a tank top with wedges carrying the coffee and breakfast and she knocks on the door nervously. The door opens and she looks up and sees Kelly looking like she just woke him up.

"Hey good morning. I brought your favorite coffee from you favorite coffee place and breakfast from your favorite place as well. A peace offering and something for us to talk over." Christi says holding them up showing them to him.

Kelly just grunts and steps aside and lets her inside and she tentatively walks inside and kicks off her wedges and looses a couple of inches and she turns and looks over at Kelly.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I was wrong in keeping him from you but I didn't know…." She trails off and yelps as he takes the coffee and tosses it and hits the wall above the sink causing the cup to land in the sink and the coffee slide down the wall.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have left so why the change of heart? Is he  
dying and needs a transfusion or are you just here to collect child support?"

"If that was the case I would have lawyers involved for child support and no. I came back because I was I tired of running and he needs his father. I know I fucked up majorly when I didn't tell you and I am sorry about that. I see more of you in him every day. He's you right from his personality down to his looks. He knows about how great his daddy is. He wants to be like you. He wants to be a firefighter and be on Squad like you. He idolizes you. For his birthday the only thing he wanted on his list was you. He wanted you." Christi said leaning against the counter afraid to sit down in case he threw her out.

"So what is this one sided? He can know about me but I can't know about  
him?"

"Jesus Kelly, what part of I WAS SCARED TO EVEN CALL YOU don't you fucking get! I wanted you to know him since I never really knew my dad! But after everything that happened my fear was clouding my mind!"

"She has a point there Kelly. You really damaged her emotionally after all the shit that went down. I went out there to see her after he was born with Matt for his christening and she was a mess. Practically skin and bones and looking like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since before she went MIA on us all. It took her a while to get her head on straight again and it's taken her this long to talk herself to coming back because she was scared of what was going to happen and that she would go running right back to you if things went well, when in reality she wants to ease back into where you guys left off before she left." Shay says coming into the kitchen with the smell of food alluring her out of bed.

"Hey Shay, I got breakfast for us three in the bag on the counter." Christi says looking over at the blonde.

Kelly growls and sees red, "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HER DENYING ME MY SON!" Kelly snaps and storms into him room gets dressed then storms out of the apartment. He was annoyed now and didn't want to bother with the girls now.

Christi sat on one of the barstools picking at her breakfast. She really wasn't hungry anymore but she knew Vee and her brother would kill her if she wouldn't eat. She stopped eating when she found out she was pregnant and her depression had gotten worse so now every time she skipped a meal or anything they would read her the riot act.

"How does he not understand I was trying to protect myself and Jer?"

"Well, you know how important being a good father is to him. You saw what happened with Benny and all he has ever wanted to do was be a good father and a great firefighter..."

"Yeah, I know. It's just what happened and what he did, it frightened me and I didn't want to put Jer through what I went through with him. I doubt he's ever going to forgive me or want to give us a second chance. I really do." Christi explains.

"I know, its difficult but Kelly will come around. He does want you back no matter what. He's just angry and hurt right now. He needs time now that the truth is out. He wanted you to come back so bad you have no clue of how desperate he was to find you."

Christi sighed and nodded as the topic of conversation was changed and they moved onto lighter topics and Shay asked her honorary "Auntie" questions about her "nephew" and she was going to enjoy being able to spoil him so much more now they were back in town.


End file.
